Known large round balers and rectangular balers receive the crop to be baled from a take-up device of great width that delivers it to a transverse conveyor, such as a screw conveyor, that conducts it in turn selectively into a cutter head from which it reaches a baling chamber. An example of such a baler is disclosed in DE 198 06 630.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the condensed and compressed crop to be baled can bring about jams in the cutter head.